Pokemon...In Our World
by Peach Blossom
Summary: I thought of this story in 1999...whoa, during the summer. This story is based in my life, but pokemon has come! AHAHAH! Anyways this story proves that even though your different, you just as strong.
1. A New Journey...

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, i only own myself,and this pen....which you can't have o.O;; And my pride for the Winnipeg Blue Bombers. GOOO BLUE BOMBERS! ^_^  
  
I thought of this story in 1999...whoa, during the summer. This story is based in my life, but pokemon has come! AHAHAH! Anyways this story proves that even though your different, you just as strong.  
  
Setting: This takes place in our world, except pokemon have come alive, many become trainers, but some never leave home. This story takes place in a town called Winnipeg,MB(W00T!),Canada, where this year, girls and boys ages 10-15 get their own pokemon. Most either get the three basic pokemon,Bulbasaur, Squirtle, or Charmander. Some choose wild pokemon. They either get Weedle, Caterpie, and Nidoran -male and female- . The girls either get Caterpie(because of butterfree) or Nidoran -female- . The boys,too, either get Weedle(because of beedrill) or Nidoran -male- . Got the setting? Good! Writing in italic means thinking!  
  
A new journey...  
  
!(!(RING)!)! A muffled groan came out from under the pillow, then a hand smacked the alarm shut. The girl popped her head out of the tangle of blankets and pillows. She got up and looked into the mirror. i* Finally...today.....I'm gonna be one.* /i The girl pushed her newly highlighted hair, which was brown with blonde highlights, and rubbed her eyes. She looked to the clock....9:34?!?!? She overslept!(how overdramatic i am.) She quickly got dressed, brushed her hair, and ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth. The girl then ran into the kitchen to eat some pop tarts( i do no own pop tarts).  
  
"Well finally you woke up!! You're gonna be late! That alarm rang 9 times,EVERY NINE MINUTES!" her mom,Christine, yell impatiantly.  
  
"Well I'm SORRY if i was tired!" the girl said sarcasticly/impatiantly back. After eating a couple of pop tarts, drinking some milk, she took off back to her room.  
  
i*Today...i become a pokemon trainer. No one can stop Stefany Shirley on becoming a pokemon master!*/i She giggled a bit and grabbed backpack full of supplies. She ran out of her room, kissed her mom on the cheek and said "BYE!" as she put on her shoes and ran out side. She then met Kirstin, now liked to be called Kirsten.(pfft).  
  
"Hey..." said Kirsten.  
  
"Hey..." Stefany answed back. Kirsten had been her friend for 6 1/2 years, because when she moved her when she was 4 years old, Kirsten and everyone hated her, except for one little boy...  
  
A sorta chubby boy came up their driveway( mine and kirsten's driveways are connected),panting. It was Jordan. The boy that was only three months younger that her, yet he was always by her side and her never teased her. She was 12, he was 11, and was to be turning 12 about a month from know.  
  
"Still struggling eh Jordan?" Kirsten jokes. Jordan gave a normal look.  
  
"Kirsten! Hey Jordan! Stefany said.  
  
"Hi.." Jordan replied. "When do we get our pokemon?" Kirsten and Stefany shruged.  
  
Just then their parents came out and up, and told them that they were going to the pokemon lab, in Charleswood.(A part in winnipeg.).  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
20 minutes later, in the poke-lab in Charleswood.  
  
The three stood there with 12 other childen. There was a man telling them about pokemon and such, then led them to with 15 pokeballs lay. One by one they went in solo. Kirsten went in third last.  
  
"Here Kirsten." said Prof. Davidson.  
  
"Thanks!!" said Kirsting gleefully, and then left back outside. Jordan went in after she got out.  
  
"This is yours,Jordan" said Prof. Davidson as he gave it to Jordan. Jordan smiled and thanked him, then left.  
  
The last person, Stefany, went in. Prof. Davidson frowned at the last pokeball. He looked up at Stefany and smiled suddenly.  
  
"Here Stefany, the last one." he said as he gave her the last pokeball, she thanked him and then the walked outside.  
  
"You know have your own pokemon, take care of them, and train them. But most of all, be friends with them. Good luck, god bless." said Prof. Davidson, before the burst out in cheers and left to start their journey. Stefany Jordan and Kirsten said good bye to their parents, and walked up to the edge of Jaialai Forest.  
  
"I wanna see what your pokemon looks like Stefany!" Kirsten said, admiring her Caterpie. Jordan had been admiriring his own Nidoran -male-.  
  
"Ok....but why was--" Stefany answer but was cut of by Kirsten's impatiant "HURRY UP!". So she released her pokemon."I chooose you, pokemon!!" Stefany yelled.  
  
".....what???"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What happened? What's Stefany's pokemon? Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon..In Our World.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. A New Path...

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, all i own is myself and this pen..which you cannot have...o.O;;  
  
  
  
A new path...  
  
"...what??" Stefany nearly screamed.  
  
A weedle had come out. i* Thats why.....he was frowning. They were no more Nidoran -female- or Caterpie left. Only a Weedle.* /i She thought. The Weedle looked up at her. Loyal shone in it's eyes.  
  
"A WEEDLE! HA!" Kirsten laughed. "What a boyish pokemon!" Even Jordan looked stunned.  
  
"I'm outta here, a girl with a weedle..ha!" Kirsten laughed and then waved goodbye.  
  
Stefany knelt down to the weedle. She couldn't belive she had a weedle. She held out her Pokedex to examine it.  
  
bWeedle, Hairy Bug Pokemon. Often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp, venomous stinger on its head./b  
  
Jordan looked at her." ....." he was speechless. " It be best if you left, i can do this on my own." Stefany wais.  
  
"Okay....." Jordan, stiffling a little a cry. "See ya Stef.." and he left into the forest.  
  
"Ok Weedle..lets get started." Stefany said and waved on Weedle to follow her. He followed obediantly. They wandered through the forest for several hours, and faced several pokemon, mostly pidgey and rattata. Yet she neither caught both. Weedle still remained at her side. Just as they were nearing the House/Gate to Dazto, a pidgey came darting at them. Stefany dodged it. i*Maybe...i could catch that pidgey!*/i But she then caught site of the Pidgey perching atop a boys shoulder. He was laughing. i*What...??*/i  
  
"You ..*laugh* have a.. *laugh* a Weedle!!!" The boy laughed. "Thats so funny. Only boys have Weedle's, unless you caught that. But it looks like you only have one occupied pokeball." He originally had brown hair, but his hair was dyed with spikes flat but seperated. She knew who that was.  
  
"SO we meet again." said Jeremy. He has gone to school with her.  
  
"Yeha..so? And I HAVE A WEEDLE! Big whoopie!" she retaliated. Jeremy sneered.  
  
"I saw you with Kirsten and the chubby kid. Where are they now?" Jeremy sneered once more.  
  
"Kirsten left....she said that .....well....its hard to explain...and the boy is not chubby! His name is Jordan and I told him i could handle this on my own!!" Stefany retaliated once more. Kirsten abandoned her. She told Jordan she could do this on her own. i*It was for the best...*/i  
  
"LET'S BATTLE!" Jeremy yelled. "Or are you chicken?" He clucks like a chicken.  
  
"Let's do it! Weedle GO!" Stefany said defiantly. Weedle came out from behind Stefany and looked up at Jeremy's chosen pokemon, Pidgey. Stefany just realized she hadn't done a full examination on Pidgey. This Pidgey looked to be caught yet only a few hours ago. i*It looks still caught from the wild a few hours ago...yet it listens to him.*/i  
  
"Now i really wanna see what the Pidgey is. Pokedex!" Stefany said  
  
bPidgey, Tiny Bird Pokemon. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand./b  
  
i*So now i know!*/i "Weedle! Poison Sting!" Stefany commanded. Weedle have a direct hit at Pidgey, but it wasn't enough.  
  
"Sand-Attack!" Jeremy commanded. Pidgey kicked up the sand and it went in Weedle's direction.  
  
"Close your eyes Weedle, and use Tackle!" Stefany said fraticlly. Weedle did what it was told. And they won! Pidgey fell backwards, fainted.  
  
"Pidgey return." said Jeremy,defeated. "But don't think your so lucky. Well I'm off, but im gonna tell the others about Weedle!  
  
"So? Go and tell? Why should i care?" Stefany said triuphantly, then left to the House/Gate to Dazto.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
So Stefany has taken up the fact that she has a boy chosen pokemon. But in our racist-side world, she was over come the boundries. What will happen? Find out next chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- 


End file.
